Super Nanny
by phantomgirl259
Summary: After he left the Legion, Brainy gets tricked by his new friend Deuce into a job as a nanny for a rich family. Two years later Lighting Lad, Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy and Superman go under cover and move right next down from where Brainy works! Can he hide from his old friends and keep his new ones from finding out about what he did?


**Chapter 1: The Job**

After he had left the Legion Brainy changed his name back to Querl Dox and his new friend Deuce Banks practically forced him to get a similar job to him with the same boss. Their boss was a rich couple who had 4 children and were hardly home, the man was called Frank Drake and he was also chief of the science police and his wife, Bella Drake, was a famous actress.

Deuce was the butler, cleaner and chef. And much to his own dismay Querl was give the job of looking after the kids, kind of like a male nanny...

Deuce was 24 years old and had bright green eyes, his hair was the same colour his eyes and it was down to his shoulder and brown skin. He wore a pale green shirt and black pants. He was a party loving guy and hated seeing people upset, both he and Querl moved out of their old run down apartment and into the penthouse after they got their jobs, he also had a cute little dog called Pluto, the dog was a white cuddly boy but the moment he was angry or his friends were threatened the dog would grow into an angry snarling monster.

The oldest child that Querl had to look after was a 15 year old girl called a Dixie, she had long dark blue hair with a light purple streak dyed into the side, pale skin and brown eyes. She wore a black shirt with an pink like purple jacket, dark blue pants and a purple belt. She was a bit of a rebel at school and always flirted with Querl even though she was 15 and he had just turned 20.

The second oldest was a 12 year old boy called Nick, he had brown spikey hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. He wore a yellow sweater, white shorts and think brown glasses. He was one of the smartest kids in school which made him a bit of a social outcast and he and Querl were good friends but they normally would be doing his own thing.

Next was an 11 year old girl named Penny, she had long red curly hair, white skin and stunning blue eyes. She wore a dark turquoise jumper and white jeans. She was a bit of a drama queen and was obsessed with fashion and boys.

The youngest was a 5 year old girl called Tracy, she had black hair that she kept tied back in a ponytail and big brown eyes. She wore a baby blue dress that went down to her knees. When ever she needed something or stuff didn't go her way she would nag either Deuce or Querl over and over again until she got what she wanted.

Querl had been doing this job for almost 2 years and the kids drove Querl nuts but they and Deuce were like his family no matter how much they annoyed him...

* * *

It was eight in the morning and Querl was rushing around the penthouse trying to get the kids to school. "Kids! Get dressed and hurry up cause the bus will be here any minute!" He called to the top of the stairs. "Deuce, your mutt is chewing the sofa again!" He cried and Pluto growled at him.

"AAHHHHH!" Penny screamed from her room.

"Penny what's wrong?" He asked when he found Penny in her giant closet. "I have nothing to wear!" She exclaimed and began breathing hard like she had just ran a marathon, Querl looked inside to see that it was so full that you wouldn't even to fit a mouse in it. "Penny, your closet is full so stop messing around and pick something." Suddenly Tracy came running in.

"Querl, where's my Maths homework?" She asked with pout.

"You haven't done it?" He asked only for Tracy to shake her head. "Why can't you finish your homework on time instead of wait till the last dang minute!?" He sighed. "You're my nanny, I leave my homework to the last minute and your meant to do it for me." She said and stormed off.

"I'm not your nanny! I'm your caretaker!"

Querl found himself back in the living still waiting for the kids. "You guys have 15 minutes till the bus gets here, remember yesterday that bus waited so long a toe truck came." He said and headed into the kitchen to find Deuce trying to get the toaster to work.

"It helps if you plug it in." He stated and to a seat at the table.

"Why you pushing the kids so hard today?" The green haired man asked with a smile and passed his friend a cup of coffee. "I promised Mrs Drake that I would make sure her children are on time to school today." Just then Dixie came stumbling into the kitchen still in her pyjamas.

"Dixie! I told you all to get dressed!" He shouted.

"Sure, just give me a sec hot stuff." She yawned and quickly fell asleep again. Querl sighed angrily and stormed back into the living. "If you guys don't hurry up I'll tell the bus driver to go without and you can walk to school for the rest of the year!" He shouted.

"I'm ready and I've done my art homework." Nick smiled and showed Querl the statue he made.

"Great Nick." Querl groaned.

* * *

Soon everyone was in the hall way. "Alright you have 2 minutes left to get to school." He said and gave the kids their bags. "Ok, you've ate your breakfast, most of you are dressed and Tracy's homework is finally done." He smiled.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Tracy cried when Deuce, Dixie and Pluto came walking in.

"PLUTO ATE MY MATHS HOMEWORK!" She screamed and Pluto coughed up what was left of her homework. "Looks like your gonna get a detention." The green Human glared and practically threw the kids into the elevator when it opened.

"And Dixie's going to school in her pyjamas." He realised when the elevator doors closed.

The two friends walked back into the penthouse and sat on what was left of the sofa. "On the bright side that was the easiest morning we've had all week." The butler smiled. "Well, we got 7 hours of peace and quiet till they get back from school, what do you wanna do?" Querl asked.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."...


End file.
